


Just a Perfect Day

by BasilHellward



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Not Fade Away, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500, by mostly I mean extremely, so pre-slash it's basically gen, this is mostly one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the roof of the Clark household, Chris has a pretty good view of the neighborhood. Even better, he has a perfect view of Nick sunbathing in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Lou Reed song 'Perfect Day', which plays in the background of the scene this is set during. Unbeta'd, so corrections and constructive criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

From the roof of the Clark household, Chris has a pretty good view of the neighborhood. Even better, he has a perfect view of Nick sunbathing in the pool. 

He knows it's at the very least morally questionable to have a crush on someone who's practically his step-brother, but Chris can't help himself. He doesn't know what it is about Nick, but he can't get him out of his head. What's worse is the fact that the more Nick ignores him, the more Chris wants him. 

"There's something wrong with me," Chris mumbles to himself, tearing his eyes away from Nick. He sighs as he turns his videocamera on and scans the neighborhood. As per usual, nothing interesting is happening. 

Most of the neighbors are out in their gardens since the weather's nice, and reading since the power's down. The guards by the fence are fussing over their guns, and someone's listening to music from a tinny battery-powered radio. Chris can see his mom through the kitchen window of the next house over, holding some Tupperware and talking to some woman. 

Chris sighs again as he snaps his camera shut. He manages to keep his eyes locked on the trees outside the Safe Zone for all of five seconds before he turns back to Nick. His fingers twitch with the desire to touch Nick's hair, his cheek, his chest as he leans in with parted lips and—

Chris' line of thought is lost when Nick sits up on his elbows and tilts his head. Chris freezes. 

Nick brings one of his hands up to his face and moves his sunglasses down so he can look over them. Squinting against the sun, he raises his other hand in a wave. Chris nearly falls off of the roof. 

Once he recovers his balance, Chris waves back, blushing furiously. He can hear Nick's laugh from all the way up here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
